Pokemon equestria girls special
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash and the girls are having greatest adventures now they graduated and started the ceremony but rainbow dash dares the two of thing is make love to the one they love the most AshXSunsetXSonata


**Pokemon equestria girls special**

 **Graduation slumber surpise**

 **disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and Mlp equestria girls and to let you know this is my first one I made of Ash is with Sunset shimmer and Sonata as they playing the truth or dare game but rainbow dash was being sneaking because she dares the two to make love to Ash but will the two accept the dare will Sonata admits her love towards Ash we shall see in Pokemon equestria girls so enjoy this story**

Morning arrives as the sun was shining the birds are singing it is the day after graduation all of the girls and Ash have graduated from Canterlot High "I can't believe it's finally happening" said Rainbow dash as she jumping happy as Ash looks at her "yes rainbow but what are we planning today" said Ash as Sunset looks at the one she was in love with "How we celebrate at my house" she said as they like the idea "Let's do it" said Pinkie as they keep walking and they are all celebrating at Sunset Shimmer's house ash went to bed

"What are planning to do" said Rarity

"How about truth or dare" said Twilight as they agreed the idea then they're playing truth and dare. "My turn" said Rainbow Dash as she spends the bottle and it lands on Sonata "Oh boy Sonata ok what do you want truth or dare" said Rainbow as Sonata choose "Truth" said Sonata then Rainbow ask her " okay if you could have any guy you wanted who would it be and why." Said Rainbow as Sonata was nervous "Well...the guy I wanted in the world be Ash" Sonata replies that she would want Ash because she is in love with him. This is a surprise to everybody "wow you surprised us because you see Ash was dating Sunset Shimmer." Said Fluttershy as Sunset Shimmer is very upset about this but when Sonata explains just how much he means to her and how much she has done for her she can understand why she fell in love with him. So Rainbow Dash being the sneaky girl

"Okay i thought of this i dare you two go to Ash's room make love to him" she said to Sunset and Sonata as they Not wanting to appear cowardly both girls leave to go into Ash's room. "Okay we accept the dare come Sonata" said sunset as sonata nodded and climb up the stairs to Ash's room as They get in there "well let's do this" as they strip down to their underwear and crawl into Ash's bed where he is sound asleep.

"Oh I love you Sunset...your hair is so luscious and beautiful like your skin and your eyes" Ash was dreaming made Sunset blushing as He awakes to see both girls almost naked at on him "Sunset, Sonata what are you two doing in your underwear" he's very confused but Sunset explains "Ash we want to be with you because you are so kind and strong, brave, will, truthful, and handsome but rainbow dare me and Sonata to make love to you" At first ash's kind of concerned about this because he doesn't want to hurt Sunset and also he doesn't want to hurt Sonata in either way. But Sunset says to him "i can send to this as long as you still love me and Sonata." Then they begin to kiss him Ash then starts kissing them as Ash strips sunset out of her bikini as she's naked "Wow you are wonderful" as she blushed by his words Ash was in his boxers sleeping like that they kiss each other then sonata lowers down pulls down his boxers reveals his member now she lowers down more and go to his member.

"Oh yeah you two" Ash said moaning works on him while Sonata was bopping and Sunset shimmer makes out with him and forces her breasts into his face where he enjoys it. "Ashy you're making me blush that you love my breasts more" said Sunset as Sonata was reaching limit "Sonata I'm gonna..." She couldn't hear Ash because his face was on sunset's breasts as he fires his seed in her mouth and sonata swallows now it comes time for Ash and sunset to go first and become one they lose their first time to each other

"Sunset i dont want to do this i will hur..." Sunset silence his worries with a kiss "Ash just take me if it works out i could stay like this for our moment" she said as Ash smiled then he starts kissing her neck made her moan "oh you are a good kisser" said Sunset as Ash was massaging her breasts made her moaning more "oh oh yes Ash" she was in joy but Ash has her breast in his mouth starts sucking sunset was gasping feeling her milk flowing "Yes Ash" ash continues on her as shes stroking his hair as soon he was finish her. "My turn Ash" as sunset lowers down seeing his manhood "hes hot" as she puts it in her mouth and starts bopping

"Oh Sunset" said Ash moaning of her touch as Sunset continues and enjoying it as Ash was stroking her luscious hair admiring it as he's reaching his limit "Sunset I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth as she swallows "Sunset you are good" Ash said to his girl as sunset pushes him to the bed and she crawls up and was on top him "like I said I wanted you so bad Ash and I'm going to do this" as sunset rides him "oh Sunset yes" Ash was crazy enjoying it "Ash may I" sonata didn't finish as Ash kiss and makes out with her. Sonata sees how much bliss Sunset is expressing "Ash Ash I love you let me keep riding you" shout Sunset as sonata Whispers to Ash

"take Sunset into your arms and just be there for her as she knows that she's always been there for you." She said And she knows that Ash is going to have plenty of steam for her later too as the two are reaching their limit.

"Sunset im gonna" said Ash

"Me too Ash i want you" as they release thier seed and love juice over the bed as Ash take Sunset into his arms sitting position "You ready my beautiful" said Ash as Sunset smiled "Stop admiring my naked self...kidding yes" as Ash goes at it as he starts thrusting her sunset was moaning "Oh Ash yes yes keep going I love you my prince charming!" She shouted as Ash continues thrusting her sunset strokes his hair as Ash held her butt, kissing and keeps thrusting

"Sunset im gonna cum" said Ash still thrusting "me too Ash please i want it in me" until finally the two climax. Sunset passes out will they brilliant smile on her face "Best love ever" she said in her mind . Then Ash goes to Sonata and lines up and finds that out she's a virgin too. When Ash ask her " Are you ready for this Sonata" said Ash as she explains "Ash all for my life throughout the thousand years i lived on this planet for i became fully human i've never really had love in my life but being around you and with the girls I have experience more things about life than any time in my existence. And i would only give my first to the man that i would love for the rest of my life which is you." Sonata said to him as Ash had strip her bikini made her naked

"You are beautiful like Sunset" Ash is moved by this and kisses her as loving her as his passionately he groped her breast massing them as she moaned loving his touch then he starts sucking them "Ash keep going I loving it" she said enjoying it while he's finished as he becomes one with her.

"Ready pretty" said Ash now on top of her as she's blushing "Go for it Ash make me yours" as The two go at it as Sonata was enjoying it as Ash was thrusting her "Oh Ash yes yes keep going I love you!" She shouted by his touch she felt pain but later turn to pressure as Ash was helding her and sonata was holding on his waist with her legs wrapping around him as they are reaching their limit "I'm gonna cum!" They said until finally Ash and Sonata climax together.

Afterwards Ash pulls Sunset and Sonata in a tight Embrace both of them resting their heads on his shoulders. "Ash this is way more amazing" said Sunset as Ash smiled at them "you are are even better of making love the best ever" said Ash as They each give him a kiss on the cheek while Ash kisses him on the forehead saying "you know I'm so lucky is that i have two beautiful and wonderful girls to call my own." Said Ash as they smiled "Ash forget that stupid dare we love you for real I wonder how they will react" as the three fell asleep Meanwhile the girls are outside the room listening in Fluttershy and Rarity have both fainted from embarrassment Twilight is red in the face embarrassed so is Applejack and Rainbow Dash is just pouting because they passed her dare in which Applejack knocks her out with a punch to the back of the head and says that that is enough for tonight and they're all going to bed.

 **thats it of the** **of the story hope you enjoy this of AshXSunsetXSonata of their romance they have and I'm planning a AshXSakuraXInoXTenten romance story if you want that and I'm planning other ones like a other AshXTwilight lemon send your reviews and pm also if you want one thing AshXTwilightXSunset I will do that so enjoy this romance ever of totally romance also I'm planning an Valentine's day special of Ash along with the girls he had in there with Lot's of romance now enjoy**


End file.
